1. Field
This relates to a washing machine and associated washing method.
2. Background
Generally, a washing machine cleans laundry items by washing, rinsing, and spinning in order to separate dirt from the items using water, wash agents such as detergent, and a mechanical operation. An agitator type washing machine washes laundry items by rotating a washing rod positioned at the center of the washing tub in left and right directions. A pulsator type washing machine washes laundry using friction force between the laundry items and water current generated by a circular plate shaped pulsator formed in a lower portion of the washing tub. A drum type washing machine washes laundry items by rotating a drum containing washing water, wash agents and the laundry items.
In the drum type washing machine, a tub holding wash fluid therein is mounted within a cabinet, and a drum having the laundry items loaded therein is mounted within the tub, with a motor that rotates the drum being mounted at the rear of the tub. A drive shaft is axially connected to a rear side of the drum, passing through the tub. A lifter is mounted within the drum so as to lift laundry during a rotation of the drum. In such a drum type washing machine, laundry items are lifted by the lifter mounted inside the drum during rotation of the drum and then released from the inside of the drum and dropped as the drum rotates (referred to as tumbling).